Ghost Rider (Earth-62412)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-62412 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Flaming Skull instead Of Human Face | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Keatinge; Ramon Villalobos | First = What If? Age of Ultron #2 | HistoryText = The new Ghost Rider was a young kid who had lost his whole family due to Iron Man's armors being controlled by Obadiah Stane. His desire for vengeance attracted Zarathos, who made him the Ghost Rider. The Rider next traveled to Malta to help the mutant Logan intercept a cargo shipment belonging to Ezekiel Stane. He joined in on the fight against Stane's men and they both were resourceful in the acquirement of the cargo. As Logan opened it up, they were surprised to find original Stark Tech inside of it. Logan was then shot in the neck by Stane's men who then made off with the armor. The men then traveled on a 2ion to recruit Hulk and Spider-Man to stop Stane from taking over the planet as the New Fantastic Four. Making their way to Stane's operation in the Savage Land, they happened to come upon a massive Sentinel plant being produced by a Master Mold. They were suddenly ambushed by Stane's men but they were no match for Ghost Rider and the others, Hulk then put his pacifism away to smash a giant hole in Master Mold to gain entrance into the base. They were met by Ezekiel himself and explained what he was using the Stark Armor for, to give Master Mold the energy source needed to make his army. Logan wondered how the Master Mold would obey given that the DNA of the Trask Family was needed. However Stane did indeed have that, in the form of one of Bolivar Trask's relatives, Ms. Trask. As she started to power up the machinery, Hulk did a fastball special to Spider-Man in hopes that he could disconnect the armor from Master Mold's central core. Spider-Man indeed achieved his goal but knew the end result, that the armor would overload and destroy itself, which he sacrificed himself as the others looked on in despair. Ghost Rider and his teammates were last seen at the Parker residence's to tell Peter's wife Betty about his death. Ghost Rider and Logan went back to China with the Hulk and while they got a bite to eat they saw a dimensional rift open with up the creature Ultron-1320 and his army of drones coming through, Ghost Rider last saw Logan get sucked into the vortex. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Ghost Rider of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Ghost Rider of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ghost Rider is much younger than the other heroes, to the point of calling Wolverine "Mr. Logan". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}